Loyalty
by Angel-eyes56
Summary: When Ianto old friend Scotty arrives with his husband Kevin for a visit, Jack experiences a strange emotion, jealously.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Loyalty

**Fandom's: **Torchwood/Brothers & Sisters

**Pairings: **Jack/Ianto, Scotty/Kevin, Owen/Tosh, Andy/Sammy, John/Arianna, Rhys/Gwen and Scotty/Ianto friendship and hints of past Scotty/Ianto

**Summary: **When Ianto old friend Scotty arrives with his husband Kevin for a visit, Jack experiences a strange emotion, jealously.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **Torchwood S2 'Meat' and 'To the last man.'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood or Brothers & Sisters. I do own Sammy and Arianna

**Author Note: **This story came about while watching Scotty and under pain meds the plot bunny was born when I got hit with the idea of Scotty and Ianto been friends and Scotty giving Jack the shovel speech from Buffy. First in the 'Love is more than a four letter word' series.

**Chapter 1**

Captain Jack Harkness does not do jealous.

Nor does he brood.

Nor does he sulk.

Nor does he pout, no matter what Owen claims.

And he was certainly was not having a full blown captain fit, over Ianto excitement over the visit of his friend Scotty.

Jack just can't explain why, never having met this Scotty, he hates him. And no matter what the others say it is not because for the last few days Scotty has been all Ianto can talk about.

Nope, not at all.

Now if he could just get that threw the rest of his team. Just because Ianto is all smiley and always on the phone making plans with Scotty about what they are going to do on his week long visit, and completely ignoring Jack.

Really he is not jealous. Not at all, he's just worried that Ianto will end up neglecting his duties.

Nor is he lonely, just because Ianto has spent a lot of time getting everything ready for Scotty visit that Jack hasn't had his special Ianto time.

He is perfectly fine with all of this. Yep, really, completely fine with it.

Now if the rest of his team would see that.

Jack was jealous and Tosh, Owen and Gwen knew it. The captain had been in nothing but a snit since Ianto happily announced that his best friend Scotty was coming to visit. His very happily married best friend who was bringing his husband with him, an important part that seemed to not get through to Jack.

The man has been pouting and in a full blown bear mode, it was drive them crazy. At first it had been amusing to see Jack been jealous without even noticing, but after a week of dealing with Jack it was no longer fun and someone was about ready to murder their boss.

"Where the hell is tea-boy?" Owen growled as he watched Jack continue to pace around his office, really this whole drama between the two of them was driving him to drink.

Okay to drink more.

Tosh looked up at him. "I think Ianto went up to the Tourist office, for a bit." She told him.

Owen scowled. "Well that's just brilliant; this is entire his fault and he is escaping." He muttered under his breath.

Tosh swatted his arm. "Be nice, I think it's wonderful that Ianto and Scotty have managed to keep up this friendship for so long. And it's nice to see Ianto so happy." Tosh was truly happy for her friend, she knew a lot about Scotty and couldn't wait to meet the man who was so important to the man she consider her brother, she just hopes that Jack is able to deal with his jealous while Scotty and Kevin were here.

Owen crossed his arms, "Yes, yes, we're all happy that tea-boy has a life outside of Jack. Well except Jack that is, but he caused Captain Brood he should be the one having to deal with him." It was no fun dealing with a sexual frustrated and jealous Jack Harkness. "Are you sure I can't shoot him, just once?" He asked the girls.

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. "No matter how much of a prat Jack is acting, you can not shoot him." The Welshwoman reminded him.

"Besides, I don't think Ianto will take that too well and he is the one who makes you're coffee." Tosh cheerful reminded Owen.

The doctor scowled, "Fine, can we at least lock them in a cell that will make Jack happy." He suggested.

"Okay, Scotty, I will see you in a few days." Ianto finished off his conversation with Scotty. Hanging up his phone, he could not get rid of the smile that talking to his dear friend always brought to his face. But still he felt bad for neglecting Jack. But he has just been so busy getting everything perfect for Scotty visit; it's been nearly year since he has last seen his friend, not since Lisa.

_He was numb, completely dead inside. He couldn't even shed any more tears, they had all dried up. His heart and soul were dead, now he was just waiting for the rest of him to join them._

_Curled up in the ball, dead eyes stared at the picture of the two of them. His fingers lightly trailing over her beautiful smiling face, memorizing ever detail about her. Nothing matter any more, not without her. He failed in saving the one person he needed. What was the point in going on any more? What was left in this world for him?_

"_IANTO JONES! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR! NOW!" The angry and worried male voice was followed by harsh pounding on his door. _

_The voice sounded so familiar, it filled Ianto with a warmth that had been missing since his dearest Lisa was taken from him. _

"_IANTO, I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IT YOU DO NOT OPEN UP!" The voice was back, and Ianto knew that it was no idle threat. _

_His legs were numb and stiff from sitting for hours. Taking wobble steps he made his way slowly over to the door. Opening his door he came face to face with the one person he needed to see, "Scotty." He whispered his voice horse from non-use. _

_Strong arms wrapped around him, pulling Ianto into a comforting embrace that he has long been denied. "I'm here Ianto, I've got you. I'm here and I'm not letting you go." The words were followed by a soft kiss to his temple. And the tears that Ianto was so sure were dried up filled his eyes as he sobbed in Scotty embrace. _

It all ways amazed Ianto that Scotty always knows when he needs him. It was hard losing Lisa, and he had been ready to give up, but his friend helped him through that tough time.

"My two most important men are about to meet. I hope Jack and Scotty get along." Ianto whispered to himself.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Taking a sip of his drink, Kevin watched as his husband packed and unpacked his suitcase.

"Scotty, you'll never get to see Ianto if you don't get packed," the dark hair male reminded his husband, concern filling his eyes as he continued to watch Scotty repack his suitcase. Putting down his drink, he walked over to Scotty and pulled him into his arms. "What's wrong Scotty? You seemed so happy when you got off the phone with Ianto, what has changed?" he asked.

Scotty melted into Kevin embrace. "Ianto wants me to meet Jack, he is so happy about us meeting Jack, yet I can't help but hate the man for all the pain and hurt he has caused Yan in the past. I don't want to hurt Ianto or ruin our time together, but I may end up hitting one Captain Jack Harkness," Scotty growled out the name.

Kevin was not at all shocked at Scotty statement; Scotty did not hold any feelings of friendship towards Jack, not for all the times he has hurt Ianto.

"I know it will be tough, and you have every reason not to like Jack, but it seems like Ianto and Jack are making progress. You don't have to out right like him, just try and not do him any physical harm. I don't think that Ianto will take too lightly to you hitting his boyfriend. Even though you are very sexy when you're all growly and protective," Kevin finished by pressing a kiss against Scotty's lips. "Besides from what I know about Ianto, he would not fall for a complete jerk, so there's got to be some good in Jack, you just have to meet him and see it for yourself," he reminded him.

A sigh escaped Scotty lips as he rested his forehead against Kevin's. "I hate it when you're right. It's just Ianto has suffered so much already, he deserves some happiness in his life. I just hate seeing him in pain," Scotty murmured, wrapping his arms around his partner, drawing in the strength that he found in Kevin arms.

"I know," Kevin pressed a gentle kiss against Scotty forehead, "just remember we can always sic my mother and sisters on Jack if he hurts Ianto." He was pleased when that earned a small laugh from Scotty. The Walker women were a force to be reckoned with when protecting someone they love, and they adored Ianto.

Pulling away slightly so that he could look in Scotty's eyes, Kevin asked, "So can you get packed now?"

Scowling, Scotty lightly hit Kevin's chest. "Yes, I think I can," he said, placing a quick kiss to Kevin's mouth. He pulled away from his husband and turned his attention to his evil suitcase. Rolling up his sleeves, he knew it was time to get serious.

* * *

><p>After finishing his talk with Scotty, Ianto made his way back down towards the hub, he figured his team-mates were probably in need of their caffeine fix, and he was also missing Jack. He hadn't been able to spend much time with his lover recently, not with Scotty's visit so close.<p>

Ianto arrived at the seemingly empty hub, making his way towards the kitchen to start the coffee. Suddenly, a hand shot out of nowhere, yanking him away from the kitchen and pulling him towards Jack office.

"Owen what are you doing?" Ianto demand once catching a glimpse at his capture.

"You created Captain Brood, you deal with him." Owen all but snarled, Jack was truly on his last nerve. He could handle horny Jack, but he can not deal with a sullen, moody, jealous and pouty Jack. And if tea-boy was what it took to get the captain to stop acting like his favourite toy was taken away, then fine he will personal deliver Ianto to Jack.

Because seriously he was this close to shooting Jack, just to get some peace.

* * *

><p>Blue eyes blinked as the door to his office was thrown open with force that it slammed against the wall, leaving what Jack was sure would be a dent. Before he could ask what the hell was going on, a very familiar male body was flung against his.<p>

Blue met blue.

A smile spread across Jack's face as his arms wrapped around Ianto's waist. He had truly missed having Ianto in his arms. There was just something about how right it felt to have the sexy Welshman in his embrace, Ianto fit perfectly in his arms. Like no one ever before him.

It was almost as if Ianto was made just for him.

"Yan, I've missed you," Jack whined, a pout spreading across his face. "New rule, you are not allowed to hide yourself away from me all day. I can't last an hour without seeing your gorgeous self," Jack growled letting Ianto feel just how much he had missed him.

Ianto rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. "That is harassment, sir," he reminded Jack.

The older man merely smirked, "It's not harassment if you enjoy it Ianto," Jack teased back.

Ianto turned serious. "I'm sorry sir; I was just getting everything ready for Scotty and Kevin's visit," he murmured softly.

Jack groaned. "We've been over this Ianto, you don't have to call me sir, Jack will do fine. So is everything ready for _Scotty's_ visit?" Jack snarled Scotty's name with such venom it had Ianto blinking.

"Jack, you are okay with me taking time off while Scotty and Kevin are here, right?" The look Ianto gave Jack made him think that he had just kicked a puppy; he would do anything to get that look off of Ianto's face.

"Of course I am. You of all people deserve a vacation once and a while." Jack was proud of himself for not out right lying, Ianto needed a break every once and a while, he just wished it was him that Ianto was taking time off for, not some old friend.

The smile that Ianto gave Jack, made his heart beat just a little faster. "I can't wait for you to meet Scotty and Kevin. I think you'll really like them," Ianto beamed, while pressing a kiss to Jack's lips.

'When I meet this Scotty, I'm going to make damn sure he knows who you belong to,' Jack thought possessively as he deepened the kiss, determined to make Ianto forget all about Scotty's visit.

Ianto Jones was his damn it, and no pretty boy, _'old friend'_ was taking him from Jack.

TBC…


End file.
